Supernatural Detective
by r3aper27
Summary: After the fight with Saizou, Tsukune needs to find a way to survive the world of monsters. When he finds a friend that can teach him exactly what he needs he is set on a very different path. Armed with the power of observation, his wits, and the will to survive Tsukune becomes known as the Youkai Gakuen's very own Supernatural Detective. TsukuneXMany casual relationships.
1. Detectives Club

I don't know how often this story will be updated. I have a great idea for it and a lot of notes but because of that I want to make it as good as I can.

Supernatural Detective

Onmyoji- specialists in magic and divination. Their court responsibilities ranged from tasks such as keeping track of the calendar, to mystical duties such as divination and protection of the capital from evil spirits. They could divine auspicious or harmful influences in the earth, and were instrumental in the moving of capitals. It is said that an onmyōji could also summon and control shikigami.

Tsukune Aono closed the book he was reading and yawned. The movement sent a twinge of pain through his side. The day before he had been man handled by a delinquent named Saizou Komiya. He actually wouldn't have been surprised about being picked on in high school, the problem was this wasn't a normal high school. He had somehow ended up at Youkai Gakuen, and the bully in question had been a monstrel.

Tsukune couldn't help but look back on the last two days with joy though, despite the thrashing at the hands of a 15 foot tall monster. He hadn't expected to get into any high school after he failed his exams. But here he was at a school, and with a friend. His first day he had met a cute girl and befriended her. Of course the down side being she was a vampire and the reason he befriended her was because she had sucked his blood. She wasn't bad though, she had even saved him from the Monstrel when he accidentally pulled the Rosario that sealed her powers off.

After the fight with Saizou though Tskune had gone to the library to look for a book on monsters to know what he was up against. After several minutes of searching in the fantasy section he had a thought made him feel stupid. A quick trip to the non-fiction section had revealed books on monster races next to all the cultural books. One however had caught his eye, the Big Book of Youkai, the book that now sat on his desk.

The book was an encyclopedia really, almost big enough that he had to carry it with two arms. It was exactly what he had needed though. The book covered every monster he could think of and many many more. Youkai Gakuen's only human student had started at the front of the book and made it all the way to Harpy before he had fallen asleep. Even then he only got about 3 hours of sleep before he had gotten up early to read some more before school. Thinking about the amount of sleep caused Tsukune to look over and realize he was going to be late. He grabbed several pieces of toast and rushed out the door.

Tsukune stopped as soon as he caught sight of his friend and resident vampire, Moka Akashiya. She hadn't caught sight of him yet and he let himself admire her from a distance. He had never thought he would ever be able to talk to a girl as cute as Moka in his life, but here he was her only friend. She turned and caught sight of him, smiling widely which caused him to blush at the thought of being caught staring.

"Tsukune." She called out skipping over.

"Hi Moka." She smiled at his greeting before sniffing and getting very close to him.

"You smell delicious Tsukune." Moka said warning Tsukune of the assault to come. He tensed up and soon enough he felt her fangs sink into his neck. After a minute or so of withstanding the looks of his fellow students at the moans that came from the pink haired girl at his side, Moka licked the puncture wounds to seal them before stepping back."Your blood is delicious. I could really get addicted."

"Thanks... I guess." Tsukune rubbed the back of his head. Not sure if he liked the idea of her being addicted to him. On one hand she would always need him in an intimate way, but on the other he would probably get bit more often.

"Come on we are going to be late for school." Moka said dragging him behind her with her enhanced strength. It didn't take long to get to class and as soon as Moka dropped his hand to take her seat Tsukune rubbed his shoulder to make sure it was still in place. Being friends with a super strong vampire certainly had its disadvantages.

Class went fairly easily considering it was the third day. Roll call, followed by a few easy lessons about being human, and the school. It was all rather boring. It wasn't until the teacher announced what they would be doing for the afternoon that everyone got excited.

"Club participation is required to learn about being human. We will be having a Club Fair in which you can check out the different clubs, and then after lunch you will be meeting with your club." Nekonome-sensei announced to the excited class. Tsukune chuckled at the teachers tail flitting behind her. For a role model teaching students how to be human she wasn't in human form very often.

"Also don't forget to check out the Newspaper club." She added her ears and nose twitching in happiness at the thought of recruiting for her club. The students began filing out talking excitedly about what clubs they wanted to join. Tsukune was beginning to stand up when he felt a hand on his arm.

He looked up to find Moka smiling nervously. "What types of clubs do you think there are." She wondered aloud. Tsukune stood up letting her take his arm.

"Probably sports clubs and some arts clubs mostly." Tsukune pondered the idea for a moment. It seemed like the clubs would all be similar to human clubs. After the week he had been experiencing he knew better. "and probably a bunch of weird clubs."

* * *

He quickly found out how true his thought had been. After watching some student set the Chemistry club stand on fire with his experiment, which he claims worked perfectly, Tsukune realized that the idea of this school trying to pass off as anything close to human was a fools dream. Especially since it wasn't like the staff even tried. They had put the werewolf and vampire club stands right next to each other. None of the vampires were Super Vampires like Moka though so Tsukune thought maybe the danger wouldn't be too extreme, though he quickly vacated that part of the school just in case.

He noticed that some of the students were quite obviously not in perfect human form, as their necks would be a foot long or they had one eye, but no one was perfect. Even the best disguises had hints that they were monsters. Moka wasn't perfect even with her rosary as she quite obviously had fangs. As Moka and Tsukune split up so she could go look at a flower arranging club he began to observe the students around him.

The first one he noticed was a girl with a shirt that showed off her shoulders. He knew that the school had a uniform but that it was optional due to the fact that many monsters were uncomfortable in certain things. The next thing he noticed was several feather shaped marks on her back but it wasn't until she turned around that he knew what she was. Her eyes were much bigger than usual and reminded him of his pet parakeet when he was a kid. She was obviously some sort of bird like Youkai. Crow's Youkai were high on the list of Avian monsters. She could have been from another country though. Tsukune had read about an African monster called the Roc, creatures with human bodies but Bird heads and wings.

The second student he watched was sitting with the baseball club. The boy had a red tinge to his skin, almost as if he had a sunburn. His nose was also rather long and pointy looking. If Tsukune would have to guess he would have said the boy was a Tengu.

Tsukune was suddenly surprised from his observations by a girl stepping out in front. She had on a bikini with a wrap around her waist. Tsukune looked over to see the swimming club stall."I'm the swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao. Why don't we swim together."

He started thinking about the water monsters he had learned about. Kappas and Krakens came to mind first. He noticed a hint of sea water and decided against Kappas as they preferred fresh water. He noticed her bright hair and figure, those sorts of things didn't change much with transformations. She was starting to look at him with a predatory gaze. It wasn't until she tossed her hair in annoyance that he realized what she was.

While he had been observing her she had grown annoyed. She wanted him to join the club so she could prey on him. He didn't seem interested in the club though. The club captain was used to men staring at her though, it was how she lured them to her lair after all, but he wasn't looking at her perversely. She stepped forward to get close to him and try to use her feminine wiles on him. He stepped back though making her angry.

"Well do you want to swim with us?" She asked tossing her hair back. She really wanted him, he smelled so delicious. When she tossed her hair back though she saw his eyes widen.

"Mermaid." He ground out bringing his arms up defensively at the sight of scales on her neck just under her hair.

The Mermaid growled in annoyance as the boys around her club stall backed up quickly. She noticed a ring of students now surrounded them.

"Well now the rest of my prey has escaped, I guess I will just have to drag you down with me." She growled opening her mouth inhumanly to reveal rows of sharp fangs. She wasn't too strong on land but Tsukune didn't seem all that strong or willing to fight.

The human boy though was too frightened to think. He had read the night before about what Mermaids did to their prey. If only he could have kept his fat mouth shut he could have just told her he didn't do well in water and left. Now she wanted compensation for her lost meal, and he was on the menu. He fell back as she lunged forward, her jaws clacking shut just inches away form his pain in his back from his landing didn't even phase him as he was sure he was going to die soon anyway. He could see Moka stuck outside the ring of students, trying to force her way through so he could get to her Rosary. His eyes closed as the Mermaid prepared to lunge again.

He opened them back up when he heard a scream though. Looking up he saw a student in a long brown trench coat and a fedora. What surprised him though was the sight of the Mermaid on the ground convulsing.

"Your pretty observant kid. But sometimes its how you use your reasoning skills that matters." The student said. "You figured out she was a mermaid but you only thought what that meant for you when she attacked. What about what that means for her."

Tsukune looked confused until the student held his hand out to reveal a tazer in his hand.

"Water being, she is weak to electricity." The boy said.

Tsukune thought back and remembered that was one of the mermaids weaknesses he had read about. He grew annoyed with himself, he had read about monsters to survive, not to be scared of them. He looked back at the student to find him poking the whimpering form of the Swim Club Captain. He turned back and put his tazer in his pocket.

The student wore a pair of black pants and a white button up with a black tie underneath his coat. His hair was the color of sand, and his eyes were light brown. He looked rather bland, except for the fact that his face was very angular and hard, like something chiseled from stone.

"Your smart kid, but you need to learn how to use it. I want to help." Tsukune looked at the student warily. "Don't get your panties in a knot. You would do well in my club, the Detectives club. Think about it and if your up for it join me in Building 27 after lunch for the club meeting."

The student turned and walked through the thinning crowd. As soon as he broke the ring around them Moka slipped through the crack to kneel by Tsukune.

"Are you ok Tsukune?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered standing up. He saw her give him a disbelieving look."I'm sure. I feel fine."

"Well did you find a club you wanted to join?" She asked.

He thought about what the boy had said. Tsukune knew there weren't many more clubs to look at and he wasn't too enthusiastic about them being any more normal than the rest."Maybe. What about you."

"I want to join the Newspaper Club. It sounds like fun. I always liked to write and Nekonome-sensei is in charge of it. Why don't you join with me." Moka said. Tsukune thought it but knew he didn't like to write that much.

"No I think I'm going to join the Detectives club." He answered deciding to take the boy up on his offer.

"Oh... do you want me to join with you." Moka asked nervously looking at him. Tsukune laughed and put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"No that is fine, join the Newspaper club and have fun doing what you want. If it makes you happy then that is great, I don't want you to feel like you have to follow me around all the time. Live your life the way you want to." Tsukune said.

"Are you sure."

"Yes. We can still be friends even if we are in different clubs. Besides maybe you will find a female friend too." He smiled at the happiness on her face. God knows he was gonna need a male friend or he was gonna blow his brains out from the estrogen all the time.

"Thank you." Moka said hugging him. She pulled back blushing but he couldn't tell if it was from the hug or something else. "Let's go get lunch."

He started to sweat a bit as she looked at his jugular for a second before turning to hurry off. Definitely the second one.

* * *

After lunch the two friends split up and Tsukune found himself walking to building 27. He had to look at the school map a few times but he eventually found it. The school was actually not just a high school. That was only a third of the campus, the Youkai Gakuen also supported a Vocational school and a University as well. The other two were totally separate from the High school several miles down the road, but they had all once been part of the same area. When the schools had grown too large they had split, but the High school hadn't yet grown enough to take up the entirety of the area that had once housed all three. As such there were many empty or semi full buildings. Building 27 was actually a large classroom sized 2 story building completely separate from any other building. It could have passed for a small house even.

Inside Tsukune found a much better room than he had been expecting. Beside the door was a coat rack with a recognizable trench coat. Next to that was a couch pushed up into the corner of the room with a coffee table in front of it. Along the wall right on Tsukune's left was another couch and then several filing cabinets. The back wall was covered by equal parts window on the left and a small table on the right. Above the small table was a cork board with several papers. A white board on wheels stood against the wall opposite the second couch and in front of a door. A second door was further down the wall next to the low table on the far side of the room from Tsukune. The most noticeable thing though was a desk centered between the window and the low table with a pair of chairs in front of it. Behind it, was the man that had saved Tsukune from the Mermaid.

"Ah Tsukune I'm glad you made it, come in come in." The man said pulling his feet off the desk and standing up to gesture to the chairs in front of him. "Take a seat please. Would you like something to drink? Coffee perhaps, or maybe a soda."

"A soda if you have it." Tsukune said taking his seat while the man leaned over to the mini fridge under the low table behind his desk to pull out a coke. Tsukune thanked him for it and took a sip. He watched as the man across the desk took a flask out of his jacket and took a swig.

"Well I guess we should get this meeting started." The man said stowing his flask.

"What about the other members." Tsukune asked looking around to make sure he hadn't missed anyone hiding in the corners.

"We are it. Most clubs require you have at least three members but I convinced the Chairmen that this was a mentor and student type club and he agreed. First off I would like to introduce myself. I am Ken Onitei, and the Youkai Gakuen detective." The boy said holding out his hand. Tsukune leaned across the desk to shake it.

"I am.."

"Tsukune Aono, I know." The boy said leaning back. "You are a freshman. You got in a fight with Saizou Komiya, a monstrel, on your first day. You are friends with Moka Akashiya, a vampire, you are human, and you live in room 321 of the freshman dorms.

"How..."

"Did I know. Easy the same way you knew that Ichinose was a mermaid, deduction. Well and a little detective work. The fight with Saizou is no secret the word is all over campus, as well as Moka's true form. You have a perfect human disguise as far as I can tell, something I have only found in two men and both of them had been doing it for 20 years or more. You have no signs of Youkai which means either you have so little that it is easy to hide, or you are a genius at hiding it, or you are human. As for your room number, I would watch my back if I were you. Several boys have decided they have a vendetta against you for monopolizing the schools cutest girl." The man said leaning back.

"I see." Tsukune started to look for exits. If this man knew he was a human then he was going to need to escape quickly. This was probably a trap.

"Oh don't worry, I don't care that you are human. I invited you here because of your powers of deduction. You have impressed me, and I needed to find an apprentice to take over the club when I'm gone. You are perfect. The fact that me teaching you might keep you safe in a school full of monsters is just the added bonus." The boy said waving off the humans worries. Tsukune still wasn't so sure.

"So how do I know your not going to eat me." He asked causing the man to laugh.

"I'm a rare monster. We aren't powerful. We don't eat humans, and we don't fight." Ken explained.

"What type monster is that." Tsukune felt a little better. Ken seemed honest and friendly. He had even saved him earlier that day.

"You might want to avoid asking that question, some monsters don't take to kindly to it and others are embarrassed. It can get you killed or alienated." Ken said shaking his head. "But I don't have a problem telling you."

Tsukune felt guilty for asking something considered so private. He had forgotten in his excitement at meeting a friendly monster that Tsukune had thought a legend just a few days before. Well and a little bit of fear that he was going to get eaten. He didn't want to make his new friend upset.

"We have many names, gossip monsters is the more derogatory, living statue is the most physically correct but none of them truly capture what we are. To really understand us you have to realize how we came about." Ken said leaning back and looking at the ceiling. Tsukune got comfortable as his upperclassman told his story.

"The first of my kind was a statue next to a news board. Like all monsters some force, some energy changed the statue. Some say it was the power of the words spoken in front of the news board, others say it was the emotions stirred by what was read off the board. The important thing is whatever it is, it manifested in the statue changing it, bringing it to life. Now at first it couldn't move, you wouldn't be able to either if you spent 40 years in the same position made of stone. Instead it stayed where it had always been, listening, watching. Now one day it learned how to move an left, and went on a journey to learn everything. However one cannot learn everything, as even as you learn more is created to learn. So after a hundred years my ancestor realized how futile his search was. He was growing old and crumbling. So he spent the last year of his life crafting 2 statues. These statues were of children, and when he was done he split his Youkai in two and gave it to his two statues so that they may go out and learn. Thus the cycle has continued. Every time one of us starts to die we create a replacement, or even two if we are strong enough, so that we may learn everything." Ken finished. Tsukune sat there thinking about what he had been told. He knew there would be monsters he couldn't find in his book, or even any book. There was always a new monster being born.

"So why not join the newspaper club." Tsukune asked.

"They were in the midst of a fight with the Public Saftey commission and I'm no good in a serious fight. Besides here I can make a difference, and make some money while I'm at it." The monster said smiling.

"But I thought you said you were in it for the knowledge." Tsukune said raising his eyebrows and smirking at the being.

"Ah but knowledge comes in many forms many of them in the form of an experience, and some of it must be bought." Ken said sagely.

"You sound like your talking about the knowledge of a happy ending." Tsukune said trying to hold in his laugh.

"You would be correct that would be knowledge, but not anything I know. Maybe one day I may feel the urge but right now I have my hands full learning about Youkai Gakuen." Ken said barking with laughter. "My twin, the statue that my mother made along with me is obsessed with book knowledge. She is at some university already, stowed away in a library reading every book I'm sure. We all get something from our ancestors, I guess I got the part that was curious about the mysteries people find. The answer at the end of a case is what I enjoy most."

"I thought you said it took a powerful monster to make two statues? Wouldn't that mean your kind of strong too." Tsukune asked confusedly.

"It doesn't. Some monsters get their Youkai, their strength, from their genetics. Your friend Moka gets it from the blood she drinks. Werewolves get it from the waxing and waning of the moon. Some monsters get it from seasons, or temperatures, or actions. Some get it from others and some grow into their power. My race though, our power comes form our knowledge, from what we learn on our journey. I'm only 17. We live about a 100 years. I have enough time to learn all I need to." Ken answered. Tsukune nodded.

"What does your monster form look like?" Tsukune asked.

"Everyone of us is different. Some are statues of real people our creators see. Some are influenced by the art of whatever country our creator loves most. My Mother was in China for most of her life. I am a Terracotta soldier." Ken said proudly. It began to look like stone was crawling across his skin as he dropped his human form. Sure enough Tsukune found a real life Terracotta soldier like the one he had seen back home in the museum standing before him. The only difference was it was moving.

"I thought you said your creator dies when they give you their energy. How do you know about her?" Tsukune said confused.

"In here." Ken answered tapping his head. "I have no memories of her, no knowledge, but when I think of who she was, I know."

"Do you ever wish you could have met her. Did you ever see her?" Tsukune asked quickly rattling off all the questions going through his head.

"No. It took about a month for the energy she gave us fully woke us up. By then even the dust she had crumbled into at our conception had blown away. I can guess what she looked like though. While my form was influenced by Chinese culture, my sister was not. She was created to look like the daughter my mother always wanted. She looks like my mother would I believe." Ken answered shifting back.

"Oh." Tsukune said sitting back to think about everything he had just learned. Ken didn't give him much time though.

"Alright then there isn't much to do right now since we don't have any cases. How about I teach you some martial arts to keep you alive long enough to make you into a world class detective" Ken said smiling as he took his hat off and walked outside, leaving Tsukune alone in the room. After a moment he shook out of his thoughts and rushed after his Captain.

* * *

Tsukune leaned against the gates to the school waiting for Moka. His training had gone rather well, at least he thought it did. Other than the physical training of course. Ken was teaching him several basic maneuvers that would aid him in throwing a much stronger enemy off balance, and escaping or allowing himself time to come up with a plan. Needless to say Tsukune was very sore after a couple of throws and other moves used to break his balance. Tsukune had winced when he saw Ken pull out a cylinder made of metal about the size of a ruler, and extended it into a staff. The living statue had only laughed and leaned on his staff before telling him that staff work wouldn't happen for awhile.

What had come next had been much more fun, but also much tougher than what the human had been doing before. Ken asked Tsukune questions. Sometimes the questions were open, like asking what Tsukune saw. The Detective would listen to what the human had to say before applauding him for some of the more specific and seemingly minute observations. Then he would point out a million things that Tsukune hadn't even begun to realize, and how they may be important. Some of the questions were rapid fire trying to get Tsukune to prioritize what was needed in the moment as he often would if caught in a fight. Other times it was memory games. Asking what color a students hair had been, or what type of bag they had when they walked by several minutes earlier. He was asked to describe people several minutes after they walked by the hill he and Ken sat on, or people he hadn't seen in hours. Moka, his teacher, some of his fellow students, Saizou.

While they did their exercises Tsukune began to finally realize what it truly meant to be observant. It was one thing to see things, it was another to understand everything he saw. Things he hadn't even considered worth his notice were made important and things he had were made useful. A slight limp of a student meant a weakness, and even then the slight difference in a limp could mean the weakness was a knee injury rather than an ankle. Recognizing a student that seemed insignificant in the background of a chaotic environment could mean realizing someone was following you. Everything was important to Ken. Slowly Tsukune realized what it meant to be Ken. His race wasn't just after knowledge in a book. They saw, heard, smelled, tasted, felt, and remembered everything. That was why they would never stop, because each one saw something different from another. Even the exact same experience for two living statues would mean differences in knowledge. After a few hours the two had split up promising to meet the next day. Tsukune had gone to wait for his friend to get out of her club meeting.

Tsukune looked at his watch and saw that it was the end of the school day, lunch had been earlier in order to give the clubs a good amount of time to meet for the first time and get things settled, while giving the undecided teens time to wander into clubs they had looked at earlier until they found the one they wanted. When Tsukune looked up he noticed Moka walking towards him with a guy, his arm across her shoulders. He started to feel a little cross but calmed himself, everything he learned from Ken running through his mind. At second glance she seemed extremely giddy, but not at all noticing the older boy's attention. Instead she was focused solely on Tsukune. This made the boy scowl. Apparently he wasn't used to inattention from females, or rivals.

"Hi Tsukune. Gin this is my friend Tsukune. Tsukune this is Gin." She said stepping out from the arm around her shoulder to gesture to Tsukune. Through the whole introduction she only looked at Gin when she gestured towards him to say his name. Gin however was looking agitated by the girls actions and the fact that Tsukune seemed to be the focus of the introduction, making Tsukune smile. Gin stepped up and put his arm back around her shoulder and held out his hand.

"Hi Tsukune. I'm Gin, Moka's new friend, and her Club Captain." The boy said smiling wickedly at the thought of being in the same club as her. Tsukune knew that Gin was thinking that his age and his being in her club would give him leverage on him. He shook his hand and smiled a similar smile.

"Hi Gin I'm Tsukune. I'm Moka's friend. I'm glad she was able to find an upperclassman willing to mentor her. I will make sure to support Moka to my full ability so that she may perform her best for the Newspaper." Tsukune said not only making his age and position look more like a platonic relationship but also interjecting himself as not only having first claim, but also as being much more important to her. Not to mention all of it was done in a way that made it look like he was trying to help Moka. Gin's smile slipped a bit. Especially when he saw Moka blush at the thought of getting to suck Tsukune's blood. The upperclassman obviously thought it had something to do with intimacy between the two. He looked between the two trying to figure them out. Tsukune didn't give him the time.

"Well Gin we should get going I'm sure that with the full moon soon you would like to get everything out of the way so you have an open schedule." Tsukune said cutting Gin off completely as he lost his game in the face of Tsukune's knowledge.

"What?" Moka said confuded.

"How did you know?" Gin asked gaping at the younger boy. The Werewolf was sure he was one of the few people on campus that was able to keep his form hidden almost perfectly. Not only that but not many students knew his form so Tsukune couldn't have heard rumors especially this quickly.

"Well for one you smell a bit like Dog." Tsukune said smiling wolfishly.

"It is true. I didn't want to say anything but I would suggest some shampoo in your true form." Moka said looking down and blushing as she stepped out from under his arm and into Tsukune's. Gin grew red as Tsukune officially closed the door to Moka on Gin's face in one swift stroke.

"Second your gait, you are ready to transform at any moment so you walk in such a way that the transformation to an animal wouldn't affect your movement for even a single second, and your full of energy with the Full moon approaching. But I think the best give away is that you have a wolf pendant." Tsukune said pointing to the necklace around his neck. "Come along Moka we should head out."

Gin was left staring at them as Tsukune offered his arm to Moka and the two walked towards the dorms. Tsukune however felt like a predator, even after having gone up against an alpha male deemed miles above Tsukune on the food chain. He listened to Moka go on about her new friends and the new club. When they finally parted ways Tsukune walked the rest of the way back thinking about everything he had done that day. Maybe there was something to this observation thing.

* * *

Alright now this is the part where you Review. What do you think about the idea behind this story. It is going to evolve a bit along with Tsukune. I even have an idea for after school. I could maybe make this into a three story idea. As for the quote at the beginning I wasn't planning on anyone reading TOO much into it but it is a bit of foreshadowing, it was more about Tsukune reading the monster book but it has some allusion to it.


	2. Case 1- Succubi's Harem

Just real quick want to point out that no detective work was done by anyone last chapter. This is the first case, even if it isn't actually brought to the Youkai Gakuen Detectives. I'm not gonna have Tsukune read Art of War and learn how to chess and suddenly become a super detective. In most cases he will need help, in others he will have to jerry rig something. Sometimes he will even get the shit beat out along the line. Ok just a side note do NOT ever think that taking a break in the middle of a story about a detective is a good idea. 15 minutes and a cold drink later I can't remember all the threads I was using to weave together my story. Also sorry about the wonky lengths. I'm trying to do 1 case and the stuff that comes afterward for every chapter. That isn't set in stone for now all my cases should get at least a decent length for a chapter, but should I ever do a small case I might just hook it together with another case so I don't disappoint.

* * *

Supernatural Detective

Case #1- The Succubi's Harem

Tsukune walked through the forest behind the school. It was the second week of classes and his good luck so far was not holding. The day had started bad when Moka had almost drunk him dry, making it certain he would be light headed most of the day. Then a surprise test had pretty much ruined the day permanently. It was only icing on the cake that when he went to the Detectives office to meet up with Ken, he had found the room empty as usual and a note on the white board telling him to walk around campus and get a feel for where everything was. When Ken said everything Tsukune was sure he meant absolutely everything. That was how the Youkai Gakuen's resident human, and novice detective found himself in the middle of the woods looking at a trash incinerator when technically he should have been done for the day. Moka was going to be a bit upset when he didn't meet up with her at the previously agreed time but he could probably make it without being too late. He sighed and turned back. If only he had noticed the time a bit sooner. His self deprecation was broken by the sight of a young women that appeared to be in distress. Tsukune rushed to her side. She looked up as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Help me please. Please lend me a hand. I just started feeling so... so ill." She said with labored breathing. She looked up at Tsukune and he couldn't help but notice how enticing she looked. He shook the thought though, being at a school full of monsters ready to kill you at any moment really put a stopper on your libido when it came to strange women.

"Are you ok? Should I take you to the Infirmary?" Tsukune asked helping her stand but keeping her from leaning against him so she couldn't stick him with any sharp objects without him seeing it coming.

"No it will pass. Just help me over to that tree." She said, prompting him to help her stumble over to lean against the tree. She kept her arm on his shoulder though.

"I have always been a bit weak." She admitted. "My chest just starts hurting. It feels so tight. It feels like my chest is about to burst."

Tsukune was idly distracted by her rubbing her chest lewdly. If he hadn't been he might have noticed her other hand was playing with the hair of the back of his head.

"Is there anything I can do." Tsukune asked stupidly, distracted by her actions. She had the most alluring eyes as well. Framed by beautiful blue hair that went so well with her yellow sweater. He couldn't help but let his guard down a little. Besides she really did look ill. How could a woman as ill and beautiful as this one hurt him.

"Look into my eyes Tsukune." She said turning so she was leaning with her back on the tree and wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't think about what he was doing and did what she said. His last thought was questioning how she knew his name.

* * *

Tsukune awoke from his daze standing in front of the girls dorms. His last memory was of the girl telling him to look into her eyes. After that everything was filled with vague, blurry images of him with her throughout the school. The only thing he knew for sure was her name was Kurumu and she had charmed him somehow. The thought was not a pleasant one. He knew he was going to be a target at this school and he had let his guard down.

The first thing Tsukune did was go buy a pair of Aviators before the campus store closed. He knew some monsters were able to use shiny objects to catch someone in their spell. Since he didn't know exactly what she was he wanted to be safe and the sunglasses would stop any charms though reflection or refraction. Now all he had to do was figure out what the hell he had done all day and why.

After a quick look through his Monster book he decided she seemed closest to a Veela. He couldn't quite understand the hair color she sported because the book said it was most commonly red or blonde, though bright colors were possible, though not probable, unless her father was of some species that had a more dominant hair made him feel better that he had fallen for her spell just by being nearby her and seeing her. Apparently the closer he got the stronger it was as well. As he read further though he decided that kissing her would be a bad idea. Burning to death from the inside out as her offspring hatched from its egg in his chest sounded like a horrible way to go. He closed the book and decided to go to bed to relieve the headache that had come from Kurumu's charm.

* * *

The next morning Tsukune rolled out of bed and went about his school day. He tried to stay focused in class but it was difficult to not drift off into his memories of the day before. If he was going to spend all his days at school either light headed or distracted by a possible predator it would be a miricle if he didn't fail out within the month. Even Moka noticed his distracted state at lunch. She didn't even ask for blood. After class let out Tsukune wandered back to where he had been charmed but it didn't help him remember any better and there were no clues laying around to what had come next. He sat down and closed his eyes to focus and see if anything seemed to stick out. His memory was hazy and he had been focused on the girl that charmed him so nothing really stood out about his surroundings or anyone else that had been around. He did remember her saying something to someone. It had been important. She got so riled up when she was angry. It was kind of hot. He shook implanted emotion attached to the memory. It had been about someone he knew. Kurumu wanted...

"Moka!"

Tsukune raced towards the Newspaper clubs room. His only memory was of Kurumu giving an order to several boys about bringing her Moka. Throwing the door open alerted everyone inside to his entrance. The first person Tsukune saw was Gin sitting at a desk eating a bag of chips while a pair of freshman girls worked on the paper. The werewolf didn't look happy to see Tsukune.

"Where is Moka?" Tsukune panted trying to catch his breath.

"What is it to you. She is on Newspaper business." Gin said scowling. Obviously their first meeting had not endeared the young human to the werewolf.

"She is in trouble." Tsukune growled causing Gin to shoot up. The werewolf might be a bit petty sometimes but it seemed he cared about his club members.

"She is going to the vending machine for a tomato juice." The upperclassman shouted nearly bowling over Tsukune in his hurry to leave the room. The two students rushed to the vending machines, dodging a stray student every so often. Gin was much faster than Tsukune even in human form and was starting to pull ahead. As soon as they heard the sounds of a fight he transformed and disappeared in a blur leaving Tsukune to catch up.

The fight was almost over before it started. Tsukune rounded the corner to find Gin holding a boy by the throat and Moka hitting another over the head with her math book. Around them were several unconscious young men.

"STOP!." Tsukune yelled getting the two's attention. "I need one of them conscious to figure out what is going on."

The pair nodded in assent and stepped back to allow Tsukune to survey the scene. There was a total of 8 students laying on the ground, but none of them were in their monster forms. This would have limited their strength by a good bit as well as taken away any advantages that their natural forms carried in the way of weapons. The students were a good mix. One was slightly taller and more muscular in human form, from what he had in his pack it seemed like he was in a sports club of some type. Another wore a lab coat over his uniform. Two of them looked like twins and had twin masks pinned to their bags, one of them crying one of them laughing. They were fair skinned and had could almost be called cute. The last one was pudgy and overweight but didn't look all that abnormal. The rest just looked like cookie cutter students, no abnormal affects, no clue to their clubs or year.

"Moka what happened." Tsukune said kneeling beside the one Gin was holding down. The boy struggled a bit but something was off. From the look in his eyes he was obviously charmed.

"I was getting a drink when they showed up. One of them said that I was ruining their ladies plans and that I needed to come with them. I was able to stop a few before Gin showed up and took out the rest." Moka answered. Tsukune thought about what she had said before looking up at Gin.

"What did you see?"

"By the time I got here Moka had fought off two and was using a book to keep the third back. When I showed up the rest of them just looked at me dumbly. I had taken all of them out but this one before he registered what was happening and finally moved." Gin said nodding to the boy he was holding.

Tsukune stood up, brushing his knee and allowing Gin to knock the boy unconscious. The boy took a seat and opened up a notebook he had copied down some of the things about charms. It said that unless the caster used sealed the charm in some way with their power then those charmed would be unresponsive and follow direct orders. For Veela sealing the charm took time in the presence of the source. It made sense that the boys were unsure of what to do about Gin until he had shown himself to be against the order of capturing Moka. He assumed the reason they were in human form was that they would break the spell if they changed. That meant the spell was weak as well. The question was how was Moka ruining her plans, why didn't Kurumu wait until the charm sealed, and where was the young Veela.

"Let's get out of here one of these guys smells smells half burnt." Gin said rubbing his sensitive nose and looking over the monsters on the ground.

"Yeah must be a salamander. We need to figure out what they are up to." Tsukune said closing the notebook and looking at his fellow students.

"You sound like a reporter. If you want when we figure it out you can write a piece for the paper and join the club." Gin said. His professionalism apparently came before squabbles about women.

"No thanks I joined the Detective club. I'll just give everything I find to Moka." Tsukune said standing up. When he looked over he found Gin pointing at him accusingly with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"That is why your so annoying." Gin said making the two freshman blink owlishly for several seconds.

"Do you have a problem with my club." Tsukune asked.

"Yeah Ken keeps finding me whenever someone complains about a pervert. You know how many good pictures I have lost because of him." Gin said officially outing himself as a pervert. Moka and Tsukune just looked at each other for a second.

"I guess that explains why the club only has female members." Moka shrugged.

"Back to what I was saying before. We need to figure out what they are up to and I know just how to do it." Tsukune said.

* * *

"PLEASE PLEASE help us." Tsukune begged.

Ken just looked at him flatly across the desk. "No."

"Come on this is important to the school. Don't you want to know what she is doing." Tsukune said trying to appeal to his need to solve a mystery. It appeared to work as he seemed to consider the idea. After gathering as much information as he could find on charms he and Moka had gone to the Detectives club office to ask Ken for his help. Gin of course had decided not to come along as he apparently had a rivalry with the Living Statue.

"Alright. The detectives club will take the case, and for free I might add." Ken said rubbing his eye. He smiled evilly behind his hand. "and I will put my very own novice detective, Tsukune Aono on the case immediately."

"What..." Tsukune said quickly. "Come on Ken I need help I can't figure it out."

"Then your not guessing. You have the information. Now guess. Once you have a theory then find evidence to prove or disprove it and keep going until you find a story that fits." Ken snapped getting annoyed with the pleading. His gaze softened. "What do you have so far."

"Well lets see. A girl charmed me, and we think she is a Veela. She wants to hurt Moka for "ruining" her plan. She used several charmed men to attack her. The students were all different from what we could tell. A pair of Twins from what we think is the Drama club, an Athlete, and a science club member. The rest look rather plain. We can tell they aren't fully bound to her because they aren't flexible in their following orders and because I know I didn't break it but I'm not still charmed.." Tsukune answered. While he did Moka wrote what he was saying on the big white board.

"OK and you said you had four questions." Ken said lazily yawning as he walked his junior through the basics.

"What she is doing. Why she didn't wait till they were fully sealed to make her move. How Moka is disrupting her plans, and where she is." Tsukune said ticking them off on his fingers.

"Ok well start with the easy one. What would she need people for?" Ken asked.

"Slaves." Tsukune said quickly.

"That is what they are not what they are needed for." Ken said rubbing his forehead again.

"Ummm... To do things for her." Tsukune said slowly hoping it was the right answer.

"And if she had a bunch of slaves willing to do whatever she said she would be..." Ken gestured with his hand for Tsukune to finish.

"Lazy." Tsukune answered.

"No powerful. She would be powerful. Monsters care about power and ability above all else." Tskune's mouth opened in silent realization. Ken just muttered something about humans not being all that different while he waited for Moka to write their theory up on the board. "Ok now we have a theory. Now can you find any evidence that helps support this?"

"Well she isn't choosing her targets for any recognizable reason." Moka spoke up.

"Well that is something to think about but first, what is one of the most powerful monsters on earth." Ken said standing up and walking over to the board. Tsukune and Moka looked at each other quickly.

"Vampires." Ken nodded at the two's answer and added the word under the question of why Moka was being targeted.

"Very good now your journalist friend isn't completely wrong but from what you have told me there is a progression going on." Ken said. "You say that the first couple monsters were just weak nobodies. Easy to charm probably, useful in groups, and no one will notice their weird behavior. Now these Drama club members, they are friendly, outgoing, and they are upperclassman. If you were trying to lure people into a trap who would you use."

Tskune and Moka nodded their assent knowing that Ken had answered his own question. The twins wouldn't look out of place trying to make friends with their underclass man, and they looked happy and innocent enough to keep people from suspecting foul play.

"Now you mentioned the athlete. She isn't going to be very strong even with a whole army of weaklings, so obviously she is starting to make a move towards her goal. The only one we have to look at is the one in the lab coat." Ken motioned for the two to speak up. The two took a second to think about it.

"He was probably one of the nobodies." Moka answered.

"No... He was wearing a lab coat. He has found a group and integrated himself into it. Whatever Science club he was in for sure." Tsukune blurted out before Ken could. He blushed at the look of pride Ken was giving him, as well as Moka's.

"Exactly. He sticks out like a sore thumb even in her group. We should always assume the worst possible outcome, therefore she is smart and she isn't taking chances with him for no reason." Ken agreed.

"So why is she not sealing her charm permanently and where is she?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

"Could be anywhere." Ken said shrugging. "This used to be 3 schools in one there are plenty of empty buildings as you can see from our spacious club room for an underpopulated club that no one remembers. Then there are the inner workings of the school. This place has so many different secret places just under the surface. Our school has rooms with everything from water pipes to lava pipes. We even have generators that run on anything from gerbils on wheels to experimental elements. That is why utilities are so unreliable and hard to fix. Not to mention the fact that there all sorts of maintenance tunnels and boiler rooms, along with natural caves and catacombs under the school. The Explorers club records say that there are more than 20 levels. They made it that far but they only ever read about anything deeper."

"What happened to them." Tsukune asked at the tone that Ken used.

"Which one. The first one, the second one or the fourth one?" Ken saw their confused looks. "The club has been wiped out 3 times on their expeditions below the school."

"What about the third one." Moka asked sounding nervous.

"Well they retired early, but most of them are in an asylum, the only one that isn't won't... or maybe can't talk about it." Ken answered smiling happily. The two freshman couldn't tell if the sight or the story were creepier. "Let's just say I'm glad my thirst for knowledge pertains to mystery's and not adventures."

"Well that still doesn't help us find Kurumu." Tskune said shaking himself and looking down at the map Ken had pulled out of the drawer earlier.

"Hey Tsukune which auditorium does the Drama club use?" Ken asked leaning back in his chair and pushing his hat over his eyes.

"Yeah its the Kurioshi one isn't it... The one over behind the chemis...stry... building. On the back side of campus with the baseball field." Tskune said slowly as everything fell into place. The lab coat hadn't been charmed cause he was a nobody, he had seen something. The human student grabbed his friend and shot out the door"THANKS GOTTA GO BYE."

"I wonder if he will survive once he figures out he is wrong." Ken said putting his feet up on the desk and pulling out a newspaper. "Oh well my job here is done."

* * *

Moka split off to go get her camera leaving Tsukune to go check out the Chemistry labs himself. It was getting late and the dim light filtering through the windows of the labs made the rooms looked ominous. As Tsukune went down the hall he checked every door to no avail. All of them were locked up tight except the one the Chemistry Club used and it had a girl working in it. According to what Tsukune had read members of the same sex as the caster were immune to the affects of the majority of monsters charms. Tsukune was about to give up when the last door opened. He gripped harder on the handle to keep it from slamming open, and felt a sharp pain in his palm. A quick check revealed a small cut on his hand.

Tsukune kneeled down to find what had cut him. The face of the lock had been gouged by something in an attempt to break the inner mechanisms of the lock. It seemed fishy enough to warrant further inspection. Tsukune entered the room. It looked absolutely clean. There was nothing out of place, nothing seemed like it shouldn't be there. It was even covered in a fine layer of dust. Tsukune wanted to be sure though.

After a half hour of searching Tsukune couldn't find anything out of order. He surmised that either someone else had broken the door or Kurumu had simply used the room to enthrall the student he had met earlier in privacy. He growled and threw the rubber hosing he was holding back into the storage locker when he heard the door click shut.

The human student whirled around to find several students standing between him and the door. One look in their eyes told him everything he needed to know. The crowd looked just like the ones that had attacked him earlier. It was comprised mostly of freshman that didn't seem to stand out in any way. A few of them did, athletes mostly. It didn't surprise him when the crowd parted to reveal Kurumu standing at the back of the group.

"My... My... My... If it isn't little Tsukune." She said sweetly, sauntering forward trailing her hands over her followers as she passed. "I was looking for you all day. It is so troublesome having to continually charm people to get work done."

"Why don't you just seal the charm?" Tsukune asked backing into the open storage cabinet to get away from her. Maybe he could stall her until Moka showed up, if she could find the room that is.

"Why I want my first to be with someone special." Kurumu purred placing her hand on his chest and leaning in to sniff at his neck with half lidded eyes. Her fingers dug into him at the top of the pectoral muscle almost painfully "And you are special. You smell so good... so, human."

Tsukune turned his head away from her trying to escape what he was sure would be a fiery and painful death. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a bottle labeled H2O. Her eyes snapped open. "Not to mention you will help me bring down my greatest rival...Moka."

Before she could charm him again he grabbed the bottle and poured the contents on her. It wouldn't drain her Youkai like it would Moka but her fire element would be weakened and her charm would be harder to control. It was a last ditch effort however as she might just slam the charm on full blast and leave him twitching on the floor. The pain might distract her enough though that he could escape.

"Awww... my sweater." She pouted pulling the article of clothing over her head. Tsukune's mouth dropped open, though from the sight of her wet white button up or the fact that the water hadn't phased her no one can be sure.

"But... But... Veela... water..." He stuttered as she turned to toss her sweater to one of her minions.

"Oh sweetheart. You thought I was a Veela." She said turning back and laughing. Tsukune went through all his other options. He had been so sure that she was a Veela. When she had turned he had noticed a tear at the back of her skirt. Then he remembered the scratched lock. He thought through all the monsters that fit, but it wasn't until he remembered looking into her eyes that he realized the truth."I'm a succubus."

He mentally berated himself for being wrong. The "aura" he had felt must have just been hormones. He hadn't wanted to feel weak. He didn't know whether to laugh at his own stupidity or curse Ken who probably knew about his blunder. His recent successful deductions had gone to his head and he hadn't ever considered that he might be wrong. Now h e was going to pay for it now. She stepped forward again and looked him in the eyes.

"Look into my eyes Tsukune."

Everything was hazy. He heard something in the background. It was a voice. It was Moka. Tsukune's eyes snapped into focus to reveal a scared Moka standing at the open door. He couldn't do anything though. It was like watching a television as Kurumu's men grabbed her and pulled her to the front of the room. When they let her go and formed a wall between her and the door, she ran to him.

"TSUKUNE. Tsukune can you hear me. Tsukune." She said looking him in the eyes.

"He can't hear you." Kurumu's voice said from just outside his eyesight to the right.

"Tsukune. Take the Rosary off." Moka said pulling his hand up to her chest. He couldn't respond. He couldn't move. He cursed at his own helplessness, his stupidity, and most of all at the succubus he was going to kill if he ever got the chance.

"Ha ha ha. And release your vampire powers. No I don't think so." Kurumu's voice said again.

"Pleas Tsukune. I know your in there. Just move your hand a bit. Just pull it off. You can do it." Moka said calmly, lifting her hand up to caress his cheek. "Please."

Suddenly his hand clenched around the Rosary. Moka's look of relief was soon washed away though as it wouldn't come off. Tsukunes will might have allowed him to move for a fraction of a second, but his intent was not strong enough, or possibly in sync with the emotion that fulfilled the seals requirements for release. Moka was quickly pushed away as Kurumu stepped forward to taker her place. Tsukune watched as several of the students grabbed the vampire and kept her back.

"That was close." Kurumu smiled at Moka. "But my servant would never betray me. Would you Tsukune."

The succubus ran her hand up Tsukune's chest and around the back of his neck to rest on the back of his head while she rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"Now all I have to do is kiss him and seal the charm forever."

"No don't... You have me let him go." Moka screamed from behind the succubus causing her to turn and look at the pleading vampire.

"I will make all of the males in this school my slaves including your cute little plaything. Once I have done that I will pick, at my leisure, the strongest among them to be my mate. You see my race is dying and we have to find the strongest. That is why I am here. To find the strongest in all of Youkai Gauken. Tsukune should feel honored. He will be the first I kiss to complete the charm." Kurumu answered.

"Why Tsukune?" Moka questioned

"Because it will crush you, the "prettiest" girl in school, and my only competition." Kurumu said smiling before turning back to kiss Tsukune.

"NO." Moka screamed as the succubus leaned in closer. Her scream snapped Tsukune from his trance though. Through the entire exchange he had been throwing himself against whatever was holding him back. It was like being crushed. He couldn't move in any direction. Something gave though at the vampires shout.

Tsukune shoved Kurumu away from him and back into the Lab table behind her, causing her to yelp. The human rushed forwards toward Moka. All he had to do was pull the rosary off and Moka would be able to get them out of their situation. The tips of his fingers brushed the Rosary before he was yanked away by his foot. When he looked down he found a tail wrapped around his ankle.

"Impossible. You shouldn't have been able to break my charm." Kurumu raged, kicking Tsukune in the chest and launching him into the cabinet behind him. Her face was curled into a furious snarl as she looked down at the wounded human. His lower ribs burned and he was sure he had cracked one of them. "No matter. I have Moka. I will let my Minions deal with you."

Kurumu wrapped her tail around Moka's neck, dragging her from the room as the enthralled students advanced on Tsukune. A quick assessment, and some rather easy deductions later, Tsukune knew he couldn't get past his fellow students to save Moka. He scrabbled backwards trying to find a way out when his hand hit something on the floor. When he looked at them he found a handful of Magnesium strips wrapped in a rubber band.

An mad idea ran through his head and he dodged the first students lunge as he picked up the strips. Youkai Gauken's token human student rushed over to a lab table, grabbing a sparker and a pair of tongs from their bins on the teachers desk on his way. The gas poured from the bunsen burner as Tsukune grabbed the sparker and tried to light it. The idle thought that a lighter might just come in hand one day flit through his mind after the 6th spark, but after 8 tries the gas lit. Tsukune turned to find the students about to grab him. Pulling away from the hand Tsukune grabbed the magnesium with the tongs and jammed them into the fire, closing his eyes and turning his head, as he felt fingers close around his other bicep.

The magnesium lit, causing its bearer to drop the tongs to cover his eyes, and the students to yell in pain as the light burned into their corneas. Even behind his hands his could see the outlines of his fingers through his eyelids. After several seconds the light died down and Tsukune carefully opened his eyes. Even with all the precautions he had taken he had spots burned into his vision briefly. The students around Tsukune were not so lucky and could be seen blinking and rubbing at their eyes, but it appeared the flash had broken the succubi's charm. Tsukune knew he needed to find Moka soon though. He whistled causing the newly freed students to focus on him.

"Does anyone know where Kurumu took Moka." Tsukune asked hurriedly. They all shook their heads no and Tsukune looked them over. Tsukune grabbed the first one he saw. "Where were you when she charmed you?"

"I was heading to the baseball field for practice." The boy said looking a bit scared at the look in Tsukune's eyes.

"Me too." A voice in the crowd said.

"And me."

"I was going to the athletic shed between the baseball field and the soccer field." Added a fourth. Tsukune couldn't think of anywhere else to look, and Ken would be gone from the office.

"Ok I'm going to the field." Tsukune said mostly to himself, turning to leave. He stopped in the doorway though at the next students words.

"It won't do much good. It's nighttime and the field lights have been shoddy since the 3rd day. Stupid power keeps cutting out so no one bothers to even turn them on anymore, cuts into our practice time too." The first student he had asked said.

Things started clicking in Tsukune's head though. The shoddy lights, Ken's explanation about the inner workings of the school, the coal smell that had annoyed Gin, the black on the hands of the students that had tried to abduct Moka earlier, it all triggered a memory deep within Tsukune. He knew where they were going.

With a quick thank you, Tsukune rushed down the hallway. As he turned to descend the stairs out of the building though his foot caught something laying on the ground and sent it spinning. It landed at the bottom of the stairs and lit up the ascending darkness for a brief second. When he bent down to pick it up he found a disposable camera. Moka had bought it at the school store the weekend before until she could get her father to send her a nicer one. He decided she must have dropped it when Kurumu was dragging her out the door. When he picked it up an idea flitted through his head. When he had been a kid he had gone on a field trip to the Natural History Museum. All of his friends had brought disposable cameras and one guy had had one with a flash feature like this one. Tsukune remembered that when his friend had slapped the bottom the flash had engaged and the boy had spent the entire day using it to blind his friends.

* * *

Tsukune scanned the baseball fields. The only structure out there was a shed for extra athletic supplies. Next to that however was a small set of metal doors leading down to a cellar. A quick check revealed the lock on the door gouged open. After descending the stairs Tsukune looked around to find three boys standing at the door to another room. They noticed him but didn't move towards him until he reached for the door between them. One of them grabbed his shoulder and got flashed for his troubles. The second one didn't even get his hands on Tsukune before he was flashed. The third however grabbed Tsukune from behind before he could stop him. Tsukune watched as the first two rubbed their eyes and tried to squirm out of the students grip.

"Guys, grab him I need to use the camera to break the charm." Tsukune yelled at the disoriented students. Unfortunately they didn't hear him. Fortunately someone else did. Tsukune felt someone grab his assailant from behind.

"I got you." Tsukune slipped out of the boys grip to find the voice belonged to one of the baseball players he had freed from Kurumu's charm back in the chem lab. "Flash him."

Tsukune shook himself and did as he was told. By the time the three students that had been guarding the door were reoriented the basement room was filled with students that had been freed from Kurumu's charm. They all gathered behind Tsukune leaving him confused as to how a human, albeit a closet human, had become the leader of a small gang of very powerful monsters.

"Alright. As soon as I open this door you grab whoever is in there and let me break the spell they are under. Together we can take out the succubus. Try and get Moka away from her." Tsukune ordered. He hoped no one questioned why a vampire needed saving. He would need to get her rosary off so she didn't look weak.

The group burst through the door to find Kurumu sitting at a small table sipping tea. Across the table sat Moka, chained to a chair. Around them were several charmed students acting like butlers. Several baked goods lay arranged around the table along with a pot of Tea. Moka was chained so that she could still enjoy the food spread out before her.

"Shit." Kurumu cursed letting her tail and wings out once more and spilling her tea as she stood up. "You are interrupting my gloating over tea. GET THEM"

Tsukune was able to flash several students before a scuffle could really start. Most of the enthralled students had taken a moment to follow the order while Tsukune's group had taken a minute to squeeze in the door. He was about to flash another one, when he was forced to duck under Kurumu's claws. While he survived unharmed, his camera wasn't so lucky. He noticed something though, no one was standing between him and Moka, Kurumu overextended herself when she swung. She was used to fighting while flying, where she could just swoop down on her opponent and fly away to make another pass. All her movements were large, giving Tsukune lots of time in between. The thought was interrupted by another swing and he was forced to continue to dodge until another opportunity arose. The opportunity came as a monster with several tentacles grabbed her arm. She cut his tentacles, causing him to scream in pain, but in her anger she overextended her next swipe at her true target, Tsukune. He stepped forward this time instead of back, and pushed her, using her momentum to send her stumbling into the crowd of monsters. Most of her enthralled had been detained while Tsukune danced around her attacks and the remaining monsters that had come with Tsukune grabbed her. Tsukune didn't look back though as he jumped over the table, grabbing Moka's rosary in the process.

The room grew heavy as Moka's vampire form was released. Her hair turned silver and her eyes became red slits. Tsukune knew that it was necessary, but he also knew nothing good could come from what he had just done. Inner Moka stepped towards where her prey was being held.

"You dare bare your fangs at me." The crowd parted allowing Moka to step towards the trembling form of her prey. "You egotistical woman. Know your place."

The kick that Moka delivered sent Kurumu rocketing into the wall behind her. Tsukune winced as he heard several ribs break. The succubus fell to her knees on the ground and coughed up blood from where one of the ribs had punctured her lung. Moka didn't let up though. Her hand descended like a blade, cutting Kurumu from the right side of her collar bone to her left hip, straight down between her breasts. Tsukune knew that Inner Moka would most likely cripple, if not kill this woman and rushed towards her. The sadistic look on the vampires face bespoke of the murder she planned. She wasn't going to like what Tsukune was about to do though.

"Why don't I tear off those wings and that tail you are so proud of." She said grabbing her opponents wings. Before she could go any further though she felt a hand on her forearm. "Who dares... Tsukune." Her anger lessened at the sight of him but only for a moment as she felt her power weakening. She looked down to find her rosary pressed against the skin of her wrist. "Clever human."

Tsukune was just glad she had murmured the last bit. She fell forward and he had to catch her as her form reverted to her pink haired gentle self again. A quick scan proved his friend unharmed and he gently lay her against the wall. When he stood back up he looked around to find the Youkai around him looking to him for guidance. It was apparent to him that Moka's barbarism had somewhat lessened their lust for the Succubi's blood. He looked down at her.

Her shirt was shredded and her bust was much to large to hide behind her dainty arm, as the other was being used to hold her ribs. Blood ran from the thin cut that crossed her torso was not deep or harmful, but would no doubt scar. The thin belt that held up her skirt had been cut as well and her skirt had sunk down around her knees to reveal a pair of yellow panties quickly soaking up the thin trail of blood that ran down her body. She clutched herself as the tears in her eyes started to fall down her face. Tsukune couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He took his jacket off and tossed it over her. She grabbed the offered clothing and pulled it to her tear stained face to cover her quivering lips, as well as her naked chest.

"Let her go. She has had enough." Tsukune said picking up Moka and carrying her out of the room. The Youkai around him shrugged. They followed their unspoken leader, leaving the battered form of Kurumu Kurono alone in the generator room of the athletic shed.

* * *

The next day found Tsukune standing in the Detectives club office with Moka, across the desk from where Ken was reading the first official publication of the Youkai Gauken school newspaper club. It wasn't a full newspaper, since they hadn't had enough stories. It was a simple one page newsletter with an add for the school store and a list for upcoming functions on the back, as well as as small section describing what the Newspaper club's job was and that any females were allowed to join. The big part was the front page where Moka had written an article about Kurumu trying to take over the school. It even had a great picture of her lunging towards the camera. It turned out Gin was scarily capable of taking the film from a torn up camera and developing it somehow. The story had caused quite a stir and made Moka quite famous as a writer. Not that the reception was all good. It seemed several students wouldn't mind being Kurumu's slaves. Several of the more feral Youkai welcomed it as long as they got to be with a succubus. Tsukune watched as Ken put the paper down after finishing the story.

"So how did I do." Tsukune asked smiling proudly.

"Horribly." Ken said flatly looking across the desk at his apprentice as Tsukune's face fell. " You didn't ever consider you might have been wrong and you rushed right into it. Hell you needed my help to get as far as you did. Thank god you were lucky that your sunglasses weakened the charm so you could fight it, and that your little trick with the flash broke the spell."

Tsukune couldn't fault his mentors reasoning. The magnesium had been just to disorient them originally. He hadn't expected to be able to even make it out of the room, much less break the spell. The sunglasses had been a precaution for reflecting charms but he had been lucky that they worked for the visual charm that succubi could cast through their eyes. He was roused from his thoughts though by Ken's voice.

"But I'm not saying it isn't a successful case. Most of the time you will find this job is luck. The only thing you need to learn is you WILL be wrong a lot of the time, and you need to always be ready to be wrong and either change your theory or outright find a new way to keep from getting killed. Do that, and learn your not always right and you will succeed." Ken said smiling at his junior. "Now get out of here. You did your work for today. God knows I won't need help with whatever lost cat or misplaced wallet cases will come in today."

Tsukune thanked him before turning to walk out with his friend. Moka had worked tirelessly with him to make sure all the facts they could find were included in the story. It seemed they made quite a team as investigator and journalist.

"You did a good job Tsukune, and gave me a great story to write about." Moka said smiling at him. Tsukune stiffened as she slid her hand into his. "And you defeated me in my unsealed form before I could hurt someone. Why don't we go get something to drink. On me of course, for all your hard work."

Tsukune's uneasy smile was still wide enough to hurt his cheeks. He knew he might pay for the date later if Inner Moka got out again, but it sure seemed worth it right then.

"I have one question though. How did you know where she took me." Moka asked.

"I remembered making tea for her using a makeshift coal stove. It had been almost out because everyone that came in got charmed." Tsukune shrugged. "Everything else came together."

"Why didn't you turn her in to the teachers?" Moka asked looking up at his compassionate face. She knew why deep down. It was part of why she had a crush on him. She could see it in the cute honest expression he wore.

"She didn't seem bad, just misguided. I didn't think she would be able to do it again now that everyone was on to her. She just kind of seemed lonely, like she hasn't ever really had friends. She even went so far as to have tea parties with us. I don't know what trauma she suffered in her child hood, but whatever it is I don't want her kicked out of school. I want her to find friends and have the life she wants, not the life that is expected of her." Tsukune answered rubbing the back of his head. Moka smiled fondly at him. She hoped the succubus could find friends as good as her friend.

The two walked off hand in hand, never noticing the form on the roof of the detectives club building watching them.

"My cute little Tsukune. You will be all mine."

* * *

Alright so that is the first actual case. It was a bitch since I was done with it when both it and my notes were corrupted and I couldn't access them. I hope you liked it. No Kurumu will not be Tsukune's "friend". She will be a reoccurring character but Tsukune doesn't have friends like he does in Rosario. He is going to spend a lot of time on his detective work alone. He will have friends but their interests will lie elsewhere. They will cross paths, for one reason or another, often. Some will help with cases and some will be the cases. As for the reflected charm I am thinking of something like how Itachi used his ring to capture Naruto in a Genjutsu.


	3. Case 2- Cold Hard Art

I must say I am enjoying this story. Especially since I got some of my notes back. My Potters Creed story will be on hold until the I can get my hands on Black Flag and play a little. HDC is just gonna be a pain in my ass until I can fix the last chapter and 8 Staffs is pretty much gonna take awhile to get even a portion of my research back. So this story is all that is keeping me going. I would just like to take a quick moment to thank Shadow 747 for his feedback, as well as HotelKatz for his ideas, and helping me flush out my own ideas. This story is going to evolve away from the a story about a detective a bit. Tsukune will be doing some other jobs along the way as well. It won't be all clues, there will be some adventure and the likes every once and awhile. Also quick note whoever keeps posting guest reviews on my OC as well as insulting me and Shadow, I can't really respect you as a person. I can't claim it is the same person, but 7 reviews that all say the same basic derogatory things really makes me think it is one person that just likes to hide behind his mothers skirt as an anonymous "guest".

* * *

Supernatural Detective

Case #2- Cold Hard Art

It didn't take long for the school to lose interest in Kurumu's plot for school domination. In a school full of powerful monsters, and a society based on survival of the fittest bids for control were frequent and expected. Within a week talk had shifted to the bids that had happened during the upperclassman's years. There were even a few students who took after the likes of Homer and a price as low as a drink from the vending machine would tell the stories told by their upperclassman, of their upperclassman, all the way back to the beginning of the school. By the end of the first month everything was back to normal.

It was the second month of the school year and Tsukune had been given the job of watching the office while Ken went on a case. While he wasn't busy Ken had tasked him with writing down any information he could think of that might be important. The file cabinets were basically empty, containing only a few maps and reference materials since Ken had a photographic memory. So far Tsukune had written a report on his first case and filed it in one of the drawers not surprisingly labeled "Reports". The next thing he had filed was a file on Kurumu with everything he knew about her in case she caused trouble again. It wasn't much but he could add on to it later. The last thing he wrote down was rumors that he had heard over the last few week. Ken had told the novice detective that a lot of things could be discovered early by finding patterns in the whisperings around school. It was surprising how many rumors there were around the school that needed to be written down. Tsukune had been especially concerned by the an attack on the freshman top student. It seemed like the men that had been bullying her had just up and disappeared. Tsukune was sure that a witch couldn't have defeated three students without the school having heard and wondered who had helped her. The door opened, distracting Tsukune from his writing.

"Hey Tsukune." Moka said walking in. He still didn't know what gods to thank that such a beautiful creature would be his friend. Of course he did have to deal with the being bit on the neck and drained of blood because of it, but he thought it was worth it.

"Hey Moka, take a seat I will only be one more second." Tsukune said looking down to finish what he had been writing. She sat down in the chair across the desk from him and waited with her hands clasped in her lap. It only took him a minute to finish the thought he had been in the midst of writing down and he soon put his pen down and pushed the file to the side. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah yes please." Tsukune reached into the mini fridge and pulled one of the cans of tomato juice out and slid it across the table. Moka took it and thanked him before taking a sip. He had quickly discovered that keeping a few on hand kept him from getting bitten everyday. Tsukune took a Ginger Ale for himself.

"So what's up? Your usually still at Newspaper club right now or in your dorm doing homework." Tsukune asked.

"Well I need help." Moka said leaning down to pull something out of her bag and slide it across the desk. "Gin wants us to look into these girls disappearance."

The paper she had slid across the table contained the pictures of 7 young girls and their classes. Tsukune couldn't help but notice all of the girls were quite attractive.

"Well I can see why Gin is so hard up to find these girls." Tsukune said off hand causing Moka to hide her giggles behind her hand. Tsukune pushed the paper back and leaned back to take a sip of his drink. "Right so what do you need me for?"

"Well I was asked to model for Ishigami-sensei, and I could use the money so I can buy my camera. It means I have to spend the rest of the week with her and I won't be able to do much. I was wondering if you could look into it for me in the meantime." Moka answered nervously pulling a few more papers from her bag. Tsukune looked at her for a few seconds.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt." He shrugged leaning across the table with his hand out.

"Really. Thank you!" She shouted handing him the papers and jumping up to leave. She gathered her usual bag as well as a small black one with colored pencils sticking out. "I gotta go my first session with Ishigami-sensei starts in 10 minutes."

"Well have fun." Tsukune said before closing the door behind her and sitting down on the couch to look at the papers she had given him. It appeared that Moka had found a couple of the girls friends, as well as their clubs. "It is going to be a long week."

* * *

By Friday Tsukune was just about tired of talking to girls. Every interview had been an emotional roller coaster. The stories were all similar. The only thing that the girls had found out of place had been the fact that their missing friend had started spending more time alone for extended periods of time. They had found it odd but had respected their friends boundaries for the most part. One group had hypothesized that their friend was sneaking away to meet a boy. One of the girls friend had told the young detective that the missing girl was a nocturnal creature that needed special medicine to be out during the day, and that she had assumed the girl had been going to the infirmary because it wasn't working. No matter what reason the friends gave, the story was the same. The missing girls hadn't told any of their friends what they were doing during their periods of absence.

After checking with the girls friends Tsukune had visited their clubs. The story was similar once again. The girls would skip meetings sometimes and no one ever knew why. It wasn't until he checked with their homeroom teachers that he came across any bits of information. Akari Fuyu's homeroom teacher she kept showing up all dirty after class had already started. The teacher had even written a note to the disciplinary committee claiming the girl was obviously a graffiti artist. When Tsukune had checked into it he had found that while the request to look into the matter had been filed properly, no one on the Public Safety Commission had bothered to pick up that months complaints. From what Tsukune could find though that was actually a good thing.

Tsukune was sitting at the desk in the Detectives club looking over his notes. None of the girls had any connections. There was no overlap in friends, clubs, interests, or classes. The only thing they girls had in common was that they were considered the prettiest in their collective groups. It didn't help that the girls weren't the only people to disappear that week. Since the 3 boys that had been harassing Yukari Sendo disappeared, 4 more boys had gone missing. The disappearances didn't seem related at all but Tsukune had been forced to check just in case. That had been 2 days wasted.

The boy turned to look at the bag that the teachers had been happy to pawn off on him. Seven bags of the students belongings from their lockers had been unceremoniously, and probably illegally dumped on the office floor. Tsukune still couldn't get over how easily the teachers had handed him personal property, even if the majority of disappearances on campus usually stayed fairly permanent.

The first bag was Akari's. It had her school books, as well as a diary. Tsukune didn't really want to read it but he put it to the side in case he couldn't find anything else. He chuckled when he pulled out a can of spray paint, her teacher would have probably been very happy to have found it a week ago. The next 2 bags contained the basic school supplies and the decorations that girls usually kept in their lockers. The 4th held much the same, as well as a set of clothes that appeared to be for running. Tsukune looked at his sheet to find they belonged to Dana Rune, a girl on the cross country team. The detective put the clothes to the side, only to spot something in the 5th bag, a can of spray paint.

Tsukune held up the two cans, they were the same brand, though one was black and one was red. He put them to the side, planning to come back to them after he looked through the rest of the bags. The last two bags contained nothing but books though he had found a rather foul smelling bento in one of them. He walked over to the sink to wash out the bento. The warm water flowed over his hands and the relaxing feeling helped him think. He still couldn't find any real evidence. The only thing he had was spray paint. He knew they didn't sell spray paint at the school store for obvious reasons. The only place they could have gotten it, other than at home, was at the village not far from school. He could go up there the next day since it was a weekend but it was supposed to be Moka's last day modeling and he wanted to be done by the time she was so they could hang out that weekend for his birthday. He didn't want to waste his last day going all the way to the village.

The water started to get too hot and Tsukune quickly yanked his hands out of the water and turned it off. He inspected his hands, cursing his habit of getting lost in thought. They looked fine, a little red but fine. He noticed something else though. There were red splotches that were obviously not natural. It took him several seconds to realize that they were in fact spots of paint from the cans on the desk. He quickly realized something else. He rushed back over and picked up the 4th bag he had looked at. A quick examination of the clothes within showed a similar splotch he had mistaken for a stain. It was quickly looking like many of the girls did have a connection, spray paint. That sealed it, a trip to the village was in order.

* * *

The next morning Tsukune made the 30 minute walk to the nearby village of Onato. The village had been a small fishing village for water Youkai prior to the school's opening. After the Headmaster had created the barrier over the school and pulled the whole island into a pocket dimension though many different types of Youkai had moved under the barrier to be near their children. The added safety that the barrier provided from humans was also an attractive draw. The village now sported everything from restaurants to tradesman's shops. Like the school though it was a hodgepodge of technological methods. As Tsukune walked through the village he noticed a blacksmith hammering a sickle in his workshop, not 50 feet from an arcade. Tsukune wasn't here for the old time feel of the cobbler, or the excitement of the karaoke bar. He went straight for the general goods store.

The village had many specialty stores, but there were a lot of goods that didn't sell enough to warrant a whole store. Any goods that fell under this classification were under the purview of the General Store. The man Tsukune found behind the counter was short and green, with floppy hears and very wrinkled skin. Stray white hairs pointed all different directions from their place on his head.

"Do something for you, can I."

"Yes I was wondering if you sell this." Tsukune said placing the can of spray paint on the counter.

"Sell this, I do. An art store in this town, you will not find." The man said nodding.

"Do you recognize any of these girls as having bought it recently?" The detective asked showing the man the pictures of the girls.

"This one, and this one. And this one." The man said pointing to the two girls who had owned spray paint as well as another, but not the girl with the paint on her running clothes. That didn't mean the girl hadn't been involved though.

"Do you recognize the others?" Tsukune asked hopefully.

"All of them, I recognize." The man said smiling happily. Tsukune was starting to get a headache from the man's talking.

"What did they buy." Tsukune questioned rubbing his head. The little man waddled towards the back corner. Tsukune followed the man and rounded the corner as the man turned to reveal a clear plastic carrying case almost identical in size and shape to a briefcase, and with the same handle. It had several paints and paint brushes as well as paper, and a big rubber eraser. Tsukune looked on the wall to find that it had come from the top shelf, well over 5 feet off the ground. He looked down at the almost 3 foot tall man. The place was too tidy for the case to have been out of place. Something told him there was much more to this strange little man than a speech impediment. It wasn't until the man turned the case around to reveal the back was black cloth, with every color pencil imaginable in a row like the rainbow, that Tsukune realized why the case had him worried.

"Moka."

* * *

This was the second time in a month that Moka was a target in one of his cases. Tsukune swore that when this was all over he wasn't taking any newspaper related cases for awhile. He was going to go per-maturely gray if this kept up. The Art building started to come into view. It just looked like a place that no one should enter without a living will. Of course most of the school looked that way so it wasn't a sure fire way to tell. Tsukune burst through the door to the art room. Moka lay on the floor not far away. The majority of her lower body was covered in stone.

"TSUKUNE LOOK OUT!" The human didn't need to be told twice. The door shut behind him as he threw himself forward, banging his knee into one of the chairs on his way down. The pain flared through his other leg and his shoulder. He stumbled forward and fell onto his backside beside Moka. The Art teacher had apparently been standing behind the door when he came in, her hair writhed and curled around her head like snakes.

"You made such a racket on your way here. One would think you wanted me to know you were coming." The teacher said stepping forward. Tsukune looked down to find his lower left leg and his left shoulder encased in stone. His arm shoulder was frozen so that he couldn't lower his left bicep.

"Gorgon." He gasped quickly looking up, only to realize his mistake and look away to look at Moka.

"Don't worry she can't turn you to stone with her eyes. Her snakes have to bite you." Moka whispered pulling herself towards him. "Take off the Rosary."

Tsukune leaned forward to do as she said only to jerk his hand back as several snakes struck at the air where it had been.

"Now now we can't have you releasing your powerful friend there." Tsukune threw himself back as several snakes bit the ground between his legs. He watched as one of the snakes overshot where he had been and sank its teeth into his right hip. He scrambled upright and hobbled backwards as his leg stiffened. The poison didn't spread far it seemed, but the hip and shoulder bite he had received was enough to lock the joints. The Gorgon started walking forwards as he hobbled back, staying out of her range.

"Damn nuisance." She growled sending several snakes to bite into his chest and abdomen, and another into his left hand. The force of the snakes sent Tsukune through the panel wall into the next room. All around him were statues of girls, familiar girls. He had found the missing girls. "I see you have found my art. Beautiful aren't they. Unmoving, unchanging, forever lost in their own sorrow. It is beautiful."

"Lady you are one fucked up artist." Tsukune replied pushing himself back with his hands until his back hit the far wall.

"Tsk. What would a plebeian such as yours know of art." The teacher rebuked. "Art is emotion. Suffering is beautiful, joy is stirring."

"And that makes you what, sickening."Tsukune laughed, the teacher did not share his amusement though. Her snakes began to rear back in preparation.

"I will add you to my collection. Just like that. Crumpled on the floor, defeated. Let you spend the rest of eternity knowing that for all your struggling, you could do nothing." The teacher sneered. "Then I will add your beautiful friend. She was wrong you know, I can use my eyes. I prefer to use my hair because of the feeling of the girls turning to stone beneath the jaws of my snakes. For you though, you are not beautiful. I don't want to feel you turn."

Her eyes began to glow white. Tsukune didn't know what to do. If she was powerful enough to use the Gorgons stare then there was no chance of him defeating her. It didn't even require eye contact, anything caught under her gaze would be petrified. Something caught his attention at the corner of the room. He rolled to the side. His back slammed into the wall hard enough that he knew if it hadn't been mostly stone at this point then it would have hurt something awful. When he pulled himself up he turned to find a streak of stone from the floor up the wall a bit. Ishigami didn't look to put out though, rather she was smiling.

"Your struggling amuses me. I was never much for performance art but I can see how it would entertain. I will admit I have not fully gained control of this power. I am capable enough defeat weak trash like you though." She smiled her eyes starting to glow now. "What will you do now, you have trapped yourself little rat."

The light shot from her eyes once more. Tsukune slammed his stone left hand into the wall. The hanging mirror above his head, disturbed by his roll, had been hanging on by the edge of the nail. With the force of his blow it slid off and fell. His right hand guided it forward just enough for it to pass in front of his nose, and straight into the path of the Gorgon's gaze. The top of the mirror passed by his face allowing Tsukune to once again see. He watched in morbid fascination as the beam hit Ishigami in the chest, picking her up off her feet and slamming her into the wall behind her. She screamed as the stone quickly covered her entire body. Tsukune barely felt the pain in his thighs as the mirror crashed into his legs and fell back to lean against his chest. It took several minutes to calm his racing heart but he was able to push the mirror off his lap and pull himself upright.

His breathing was shallow and a quick check revealed that his chest had much more stone then flesh. A laugh bubbled up in his throat when he noticed that his nipples could be seen through his shirt. It was still registering that he had defeated the Gorgon when he heard a crash in the other room. He rushed towards the classroom, and his friend.

"TSUKUNE. TSUKUNE." Moka yelled. Tsukune walked through the fallen part of the wall to find his vampiric friend pulling herself upright on a desk to try and stand on her petrified legs. When she saw him her face lit up. "Tsukune."

The detective almost didn't make it to her in time to catch her as she over balanced herself in her effort to get to get to him. He looped his arm around her waist, feeling the smooth stone under his hand.

"I'm ok Moka." He said as she gripped his tie and and buried her head in his chest. It didn't take long to feel a warm wet sensation on the parts of his chest that were untouched by the Gorgons venom. He didn't know what to do so he patted her rubbed petted the back of her head as awkwardly as he could with a frozen shoulder. Finally, after several minutes she pulled back.

"Idiot. I thought you were dead." She said turning her head, refusing to meet Tsukune's eyes. Even still he could see the tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"It appears I am harder to kill than previously suspected." He said chuckling at her reaction. "Come on lets get you to the Infirmary to make sure this venom doesn't spread enough that it starts affecting vital organs."

* * *

The statement broke the embarrassing moment but it was much easier said than done. Moka was completely frozen from the waist down. Tsukune ended up carrying her slightly heavier form bridal style. The detective himself was mostly petrified in the abdominal region. His lower left leg was frozen from just below the knee down, leaving the stride unaffected but stiff. Meanwhile his right hip was frozen meaning it could only take short even pivots to move forwards. It made for a funny spectacle for anyone that saw the awkward shuffle. He made it to the Infirmary in good enough time though, only to be told an anti-venom would take a week to obtain, unless he got it from the Witch in charge of the Potions Club.

That was how Tsukune found himself in front of a large shed not more than 70 meters from the Detectives club office. The detective went to raise his fist when the door creaked open. Tsukune stepped inside hesitantly. Inside the walls were lined with shelves with every sort of ingredient imaginable in glass jars. There were two tables inside as well. One, a large round one, could have fit 12 people comfortably and was covered with papers, ingredients, and lab materials. The other table was taller and held only 4 cauldrons, and a pair of test tube racks. The only other thing in the shack was a large cauldron that could have been used as a bath. It wasn't the cauldron that drew his attention though but the hooded form over it.

" Hello. I'm looking for Kassi Redbird. Is she in." Tsukune asked nervously. The form turned towards him and pushed back its hood.

"Of course she is in, I'm the only one in the whole damn club." The girl said. She had long orange curly hair and dark eyes.

"Ah... I need something to counter the effects of Gorgon venom." Tsukune said stupidly looking at the witch. She leaned her long copper stirring rod against the cauldron lip and walked over to him. She tapped his frozen shoulder a few times before moving on to check his chest. A laugh bubbled up in his throat as she poked an area that was still flesh. The laugh died however, as she poked his nipples which were showing through his shirt and snickered.

"I think I can come up with something." She said finally standing up and walking over to the shelves. Tsukune leaned against the counter as she picked out several glass jars and brought them to the square table.

"I will also need another dose for a friend I had to leave in the hospital, as well as 7 more for a few girls petrified in the art room." Tsukune said as she started to take out ingredients to measure them.

"Easily done. One batch should be enough for all of you and a few to sell to the Infirmary." Kassi said starting to chop some sort of root up.

"I'm Tsukune Aono by the way." Tsukune said leaning over to hold out his hand. The girl looked at it for a second before taking it and shaking hands with the detective.

"Yes your Ken's apprentice. The amateur detective that almost got killed by the Succubus in the second week of school." Kassi said turning back to her work. Tsukune's face fell at the statement."If you had come to me I could have gotten you a potion that would have given you an immunity to her charms for a short amount of time."

"I was unaware of your existence at that point in time." Tsukune said to his own chagrin.

"What Ken didn't tell you about me." She said looking up to watch the human shake his head to the negative. "Oh I don't know why he wouldn't. I have given him a few things through the years to help him."

"Now that I know I will make sure to check with you in case I need anything." Tsukune huffed in annoyance at his seniors hands off policy.

"Good to know. It won't all be free though, some ingredients are expensive and hard to come by. We will call this first one a freebie. Besides I can sell the rest of the batch for a good profit anyway." The witch said pouring the chopped up root into one of the cauldrons.

"Are there a lot of people being bit by Gorgons around here?" Tsukune questioned blankly.

"No but there is no Anti-venom for Gorgons. What I am going to give you is an shell potion. The venom has already burned out, or you would still be turning into a statue. Your skin is simply turned to stone. This potion will turn it back. For that reason it can be used on many different kinds of paralysis and immobilization." Kassi explained tossing a couple of bulbs into the cauldron.

"Oh." Tsukune said trying to fully understand the meaning behind her words. He knew of a few other monsters that could immobilize their prey but it sounded like there were quite a bit more than he had read about in his book.

"Well just one more ingredient and then all we have to do is wait." Kassi said pouring a few drops from a crystal pitcher into the potion. It turned electric blue and she quickly stirred it until the color lightened. "Now we wait a half an hour. When it turns pearly white it is ready."

* * *

Sure enough 30 minutes later the potion turned the expected color and Kassi had scooped up a test tube of it and handed it too Tsukune. He had looked at it for a second to work up his courage before throwing it back. A warm feeling had passed down his throat and down his body, followed by a feeling of someone pushing down on the bits of him that were stone. The stone had started to crack and fall off of his body. In place of the stone was now fresh pink flesh. It felt like the areas had been scrubbed with a hot brush vigorously, though wasn't raw to the touch. With a thank you and a promise to return should he need anything Tsukune had headed out with a vial of the potion for his friend. Moka and Tsukune walked out of the Infirmary. The vampire stretched her arms over her head.

"I know my arms weren't frozen but my whole body feels tired somehow." She said standing up on her tip toes to try and stretch the feeling away.

"Uh huh." Tsukune said looking her up and down. He snapped his eyes back up to hers as she put her arms down but thought he saw a blush on her face. His own face heated up at the thought of getting caught staring again.

"I'm going to go get some sleep to see if I can get rid of this feeling. We still on for dinner tomorrow in town for your birthday." She asked. Tsukune opened his mouth to answer when she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Good, I'll meet you at the front gate at 3."

Tsukune was left blushing as she turned and walked towards the dorms. He quickly closed his mouth and turned to head to the office to write his report real quick so he wouldn't forget anything. Moka was sure to want any notes he had as well for the paper. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about Moka's actions, or scared stiff that Inner Moka was going to kill him and hang his desiccated, flayed body from the schools gate next time she came out.

The detective stepped into the detectives office to find it empty. He noticed a package on the desk with his name on it. Picking up the card, he skimmed through it to find it was a present from Ken for his successful case, as well as his birthday. It was pushed to the side in order to get through the paperwork that stood between him and a much needed nights sleep. It only took about an hour to write everything he could think of, and darkness was starting to descend on the campus. Tsukune was able to make it to the dorms and get his shower before they got crowded, before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The rising sun woke Tsukune and he rolled over to get a few more hours of light sleep before he got out of bed at noon. A breakfast in his room meant toast and a bowl of instant ramen. Not for the first time he wished for a small hot pot. The open coil though was against the rules and he had to stick to a toaster and a hot pot. The human boy had been an only child, and shy as well. His childhood had been spent with his mother and cousin Kyoko, and he had quickly learned the culinary arts. His progress as an amateur cook had been hurried along by his cousins inability to even melt butter without burning something. It had fallen on him to make his parents breakfast on Mothers and Fathers day respectively.

Now he looked around his small room and wished he were back at home where he could cook to his hearts content. The longing for home though was tempered by the feelings he had towards his friends and the experiences he was able to have at the Youkai Gauken. Not the life threatening parts of course. But he wouldn't trade anything he had done the past month for the boring lonely life he would have had at home. He cleaned his bowls and went to take a long shower. The shower the night before had been quick and methodical due to the lateness of the hour. This one was long and hot, relaxing under the hot spray as the muscles that had stiffened up after a long sleep were massaged by the warm water.

Upon his return he found that his extra jacket had been trashed in the fight the day before. The first one he had given to Kurumu to cover herself. Now all he had left was a single shirt and tie, and a pair of pants. Having to pay for another uniform every time something happened would break him, since they were quite expensive, and he decided to pick up some clothes that he could wear when he went into town. He pulled on a white button up shirt and a pair of black slacks he had brought in case he needed to dress up for something. A black tie and his usual black shoes completed the look. The detective turned to his small desk, the only other piece of furniture in his room other than his wardrobe and bed, to pick up the copy of his report and any notes he had on the latest case for Moka. When he picked it up he noticed the package from Ken that he had been to busy and tired to open. The box was a large circular one wrapped in brown paper. Utilitarian and function just like its giver. Inside Tsukune found his present was a reflection on his upperclassman. He lifted the black fedora, much like the one Ken wore. The detective laughed at the gift and put it on his head, reminding himself to thank the living statue next time he saw him, before setting off.

* * *

Moka had complimented his hat upon meeting him at the gates, before they set off towards the town. Tsukune had always heard about the horrors of shopping with women, but buying a few more white shirts and black slacks hadn't been that painful. Moka appeared to be a very straight forward dresser, preferring functional, casual clothes with very little adornment. In that aspect she knew exactly what she wanted and didn't take long to make up her mind. She was still female though, and seemed to have a weakness for cute dresses she could wear on her own time. It appeared she had a rule though, one dress per shopping visit. The whole ordeal of finding her one dress had taken no longer than a half hour. In the end she chose a pretty gray dress with flower designs in lighter gray across the bust, and 4 tiers overlapping each other down to just below her knees.

The shopping was all finished by almost 6, just in time for them to grab a seat at the Yakiniku restaurant. They talked about themselves a bit, sharing things they hadn't shared before in the chaotic atmosphere found in school. The quiet restaurant was filled with adults for the most part and the stalls were set up to create a much more quiet intimate atmosphere. Tsukune didn't know how to act with Moka in such a situation, though he was comforted by her own blushes and missteps. He grew more comfortable though as his curiosity got the better of him while Moka told him a little about her family.

She had two younger sisters as well as a younger one, all of them from different mothers. Her father used his many years of experience, as well as the money he had made to run a large empire comprised of many of the largest companies in Japan. This had forced him to travel quite often and Moka had basically been raised by her mother. Just before Junior High School Moka's mother had moved to raise Moka in the human world. The move had necessitated the Rosary so that Moka's powers would not get out of control. Now that Moka was at Youkai Gauken her mother, never one to be taken care of by Moka's father, had moved to Europe to try her hand at owning a hotel.

Tsukune had told Moka about his own life. Compared to her he didn't think he was all that interesting. Living with his parents and growing up with his cousin he hadn't done much but read. She had seemed interested nonetheless. He mostly told her about some of his adventures as a kid, having been partial to adventure stories in his youth. In retrospect they seemed like everyday trips with his parents.

Even the food had helped him learn about Moka. As a vampire she preferred her meals to consist of meat, hence the barbecue, and she liked it rare. She didn't like it too raw though either, like Werewolves and other feral Youkai. Tsukune watched as she carefully cooked the meat, so that it was cooked, and had the flavor of being cooked but still contained some of the animals blood within. Of courses she told him that the blood was only a "spice" to flavor the meat. It was not a meal like the blood she consumed from him.

* * *

After the meal they briefly discussed the case. She listened while he ran down some of the finer points of the case, before he gave her his notes and full report to look over on her own. Moka promised to get the story written quickly, as they had a deadline not to far in the future. Tsukune suspected that Gin might push up that deadline though as the girls were soon to be cured by the Infirmary within the next few days, and he didn't strike the detective as one to miss an opportunity.

They left the restaurant with full bellies and slightly lighter wallets. The walk back was quiet as they enjoyed the sight of the a few stars defiantly shining out at the suns slowly sinking rays. It was almost gone by the time the girls dorms came into view. Moka stopped early, before they had even broken the cover of the trees, their linked hands causing Tsukune to stop short and turn. The failing light lit up her face as she smiled up at him.

"Thank you for coming for me. Not once but twice." She said smiling shyly at him.

"I couldn't leave my friend. You would have done the same." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"No one has ever been my friend. I have never had anyone care for me like that before, much less the way you care for me" She said stepping into him and wrapping her arms around him while laying her head in the crook of his neck. "You fought me in my unsealed state, and beat her. That is courage, not your duty as a friend."

Tsukune shivered at the feeling of her breath against his skin, just before he felt the pain attributed to her biting him. She didn't drink much this time though, no more than a mouthful, before he felt her seal the wound. Her head did not move from his shoulder though.

"You give your blood so readily, and your throw yourself into danger for me. You are kind Tsukune. Far kinder than anyone I have ever met." He felt her slide her hand up his chest to rest just above his heart as she stepped back to look up into his face. "This heart, holds such compassion. It is strong. I can feel it beating beneath my hand. Every time I drink your blood I can feel it, and I can feel it when you jump between me and those trying to harm me."

Tsukune was to surprised to move when she pressed her lips to his. It was brief, though maybe longer than it seemed once his brain started back up again. She pulled back much sooner than he would have liked though.

"Maybe one day I will ask you for your heart." She smiled stepping out of his embrace and turning to walk away quickly, her body taut with the tension left in the aftermath of her brazen actions. Tsukune blinked several times before what had happened hit him. The last thing before she disappeared into the dorms was her voice carrying across the short distance between them. "Ura-chan is going to want to kill you next time she is out."

Tsukune heard the door close and leaned against a tree behind him laughing. The laughter continued as the tension left his body, to be replaced with joy. He knew Moka's sealed side would be after his blood but he honestly couldn't care all that much right then. It had been the best night of his life, and he would face anything to have another one like it.

* * *

YES FINISHED. Got called in for 3 unscheduled night shifts along with my 2 normal ones and another 2 day shifts but my hellish week is over and I'm back on track. So what do you think. The ideas just keep rolling in and again I thank those of you that give me honest feedback and useful reviews. This story is going to evolve in a big way in the future as well. Now Review. Also quick caveat if any of the format of this chapter is messed up I'm sorry I will fix that ASAP. My computer apparently bunched everything together when I put it up and I had to re-separate everything, not sure if I got it all perfectly.


End file.
